Gu Mo
Gu MoRoland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Eyes of a Dragon (1997) (DVD ts. 10:07-10:11). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "Apparently this figurine was holding a powerful spirit named Gu Mo." is an ancient Chinese bone-stealing demon. History Eons ago, Gu Mo twisted the power of the pair of jewels known as the Eyes of the Dragon (or The Dragon's Eyes) in his bid to control the 15 Flaming Circles and become invincible. The Eyes were used against him and he was imprisoned in a golden dragon statue with the Eyes of the Dragon serving as keys to lock him in.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Eyes of a Dragon (1997) (DVD ts. 11:55-12:15). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "The gems from the statue are known as the Dragon's Eye, they were reputed to have telekinetic properties enabling them to protect their possessor from immediate physical harm. Gu Mo twisted the power of the gems in his bid to control the 15th Flaming Circle. He was defeated when the Dragon's Eyes were used against him to lock him inside the statue." As time passed, Gu Mo was used as a fairy tale to scare children into submission much like the Boogieman in western culture.Jodi Chen (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Eyes of a Dragon (1997) (DVD ts. 10:14-10:22). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Jodi says: "My father used to tell me how if you were very bad, Gu Mo would come and take away all of your bones." In the present day, in New York's Chinatown, Mr. Chen and his daughter didn't have any money to pay off a gang that was threatening them. The daughter suggested calling the police, but the merchant refused. When she offered to instead pay them off with the golden dragon statue (which somehow got into their possession), the merchant still refused. Eventually, the gang vandalized the merchant's store and the merchant's daughter removed the Eyes of the Dragon from the statue. This freed Gu Mo from his prison and he immediately possessed the merchant, assumed the form of a green humanoid demon in old-fashioned Chinese clothing, and stole the bones of the gang. He formed the bones into monstrous minions and used them to look for the two gems. When investigating, the Ghostbusters learned that the dragon statue was a primitive Containment Unit. The merchant's daughter learned that the gems acted as a form of protection in response to strong emotions or a telekinetic transducer triggered by extreme emotions such as fear.Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Eyes of a Dragon (1997) (DVD ts. 08:48-08:53). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "These gems seem to act as a telekinetic transducer triggered by extreme emotions like fear." After Gu Mo forces the merchant's daughter into giving him the Eyes of the Dragon, he created a giant dragon minion with glowing green eyes of flame made from the two gems. They flew up to the surface and he stole the bones of people at a Chinese New Year Festival. The gems enabled Gu Mo to create rings by manipulating waves of ecto-charged green visible light.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Eyes of a Dragon (1997) (DVD ts. 17:02-17:07). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "I believe they enable him to create the rings by manipulating waves of ecto charged green visible light." Kylie Griffin deduced that if they set the Proton Streams a half cycle out of phase with the waves, the two would cancel each other out and shut off Gu Mo's powers.Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Eyes of a Dragon (1997) (DVD ts. 17:08-17:17). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Are you saying that if we set our Proton Streams a half cycle out of phase with his light waves, the two will cancel each other out, shutting off his powers?" Egon Spengler notified them to set the packs to 13.5 Gigacycles.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Eyes of a Dragon (1997) (DVD ts. 17:42-17:51). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Set your Proton Packs to fire at 13.5 Gigacycles. That should nullify the power of the gems and prevent him from creating anymore of those rings." It worked and all the bones collapsed. FBI Special Agent Wu then tossed some debris at the gems and destroyed them. The Ghostbusters fired at Gu Mo. Without the gems, his powers had no outlet and he was on overload. They powered down and the overload forced him out of the body of the Chinese merchant.Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Eyes of a Dragon (1997) (DVD ts. 18:45-18:49). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "Gu Mo's powers have nowhere to go He's on overload."Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Eyes of a Dragon (1997) (DVD ts. 18:50-18:56). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Yeah, without his outlet, the photons are building up like a grenade with a pin pulled out. If we shut down our blasters..." At that point, Gu Mo revealed his true form, that of a green, dragon-like specter.Melching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "Eyes of a Dragon" (First Draft April 17, 1997) (Script p. 37). Line reads: "ON GU MO - Mr. Chen's body can no longer contain Gu Mo, who is blasted upward in an incorporeal, purely ecto dragon state." He was then trapped by Kylie and Eduardo. After his capture, everyone who fell victim to Gu Mo had their bones restored. Classification When taking readings at the merchant's shop, Roland Jackson states a spectral entity of immense power was once there.Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Eyes of a Dragon (1997) (DVD ts. 05:58-06:03). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "Well, judging by the residual energy, we're talking about a spectral entity of immense power." Powers Even without the Eyes of the Dragon, Gu Mo was shown to be a powerful and dangerous spirit: he possessed the abilities of flight, possession, teleportation, appearing remotely to others, and removing bones seamlessly without surgical intervention. Trivia *On page 13 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3, on one of the storefronts is the image of Gu-Mo's true form. *Gu Mo appears on the IDW Convention Variant Cover of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters. Appearances Extreme Ghostbusters *"Eyes of a Dragon" References Gallery Primary Canon GuMo10.jpg|Possessing Mr. Chen GuMo11.jpg|Manifesting GuMo04.jpg| GuMo05.jpg| GuMo12.jpg| GuMo13.jpg| GuMo14.jpg| GuMo15.jpg| GuMo16.jpg| GuMo17.jpg|Remote viewing GuMo18.jpg|Remote viewing GuMo19.jpg| GuMo20.jpg| GuMo21.jpg| GuMo06.jpg| GuMo07.jpg| GuMo22.jpg| GuMo23.jpg| GuMo24.jpg|Creating Bone Dragon GuMo25.jpg| GuMo26.jpg|Forming Flaming Circles GuMo38.jpg|Forming Flaming Circles GuMo27.jpg| GuMo28.jpg| GuMo29.jpg| GuMo08.jpg| GuMo30.jpg| GuMo31.jpg| GuMo32.jpg| GuMo33.jpg| GuMo34.jpg| GuMo35.jpg| GuMo09.jpg|On overload GuMo36.jpg|On overload GuMo37.jpg|On overload GuMoTrueForm04.jpg|True Form GuMoTrueForm05.jpg|True Form GuMoTrueForm.jpg|True Form GuMoTrueForm02.jpg|True Form GuMoTrueForm03.jpg|True Form Secondary Canon GuMoTMNTGB3.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3 Category:Ghosts Category:EGB Characters